


SBI and Dream Smp One shots

by insanity1919



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Open to requests, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanity1919/pseuds/insanity1919
Summary: I lean more toward Techno centric and SBI centric one-shots. I am open to requests/ prompts. All relationships are platonic. Hope you enjoy
Kudos: 10





	1. Till Death Dear Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno finds that the vines got through their portal

Time moves and Techno is content living away from everything. Phil goes and comes as he pleases and Ranboo keeps him company most days. But this particular day Techno wasn't feeling his greatest. The snow was probably the cause so he decided to huddle close to the fire for the day. However, for the blood god, nothing is so simple. 

A message comes over his communicator from Ranboo “help, Phil is hurt’. 

‘Where?’ he quickly replies, abandoning his hearth. A reply comes back as a set of corrodents and he is on his horse in seconds. With only his cloak, a healing potion, and sword he was off. The voices were screaming a hundred different things, which made his headache grow.

When he finally gets to the edge of the water he spots Ranboo. Phil was nowhere to be seen, and the voices grew paranoid. 

“Kid?” the fighter climbs down from his mount “Where is Phil?” 

The hybrid smiles before teleporting and Techno quickly brings his sword up and looks about. Something sharp hit him and he looked down to see a sword through his chest. For the first time, the voices quiet and he hears Will.

Phil’s blood son, a man of war and madness. Someone Techno once dearly cared for “And the blade falls to someone he cared for, ” 

\-------

Phil gets startled by a sudden crash from Tech’s room. His friend has been acting rather odd today so a worried feeling falls over him. Climbing down the ladder he approaches the door to knock. 

Before he does Tech calls “Phil? If that is you can you please get me one of the dark red potions? There is one in the chests downstairs I am sure.” 

Dark red? Isn't that just a stronger healing potion? “Are you hurt?” Phil asks worriedly.

There is a beat of silence “I don't know? Chat is saying I am.” 

This happened before, it was just a nightmare that time. “Did you have a nightmare? Maybe they are just freaked out from that still.” 

There is shuffling and a second crash, “I don't know. Can you just come in? I would appreciate a hand.” 

Phil takes the invitation and opens the door taking a moment to look over the room. His armor stand was knocked over and Tech sat in the middle of a knocked over chest. His hair is a mess and his eyes are panicked. If Phil didn't have a context the man would have looked like he just got out of a fight. Then at the same time, something felt wrong. As if danger was the right around the corner and his friend was pinned down by it. 

Techno gives his half-smile and chuckles “Chat thinks I need my crown, and that I am dying.” 

Phil laughs crouching down to the Piglin giving him a good glance over. “Well I can say you are unharmed, but you do need your crown.” Phil stands and reaches over to grab the gold object “Has the enchantment to keep the voices manageable. Yeah?” he places the crown securely on Techno’s head.

The fighter hums his answer of yes before getting to his feet. He pats his chest and stretches a bit before sadly glancing at his room. After a moment he decided that grabbing his sword was more important. So with his weapon in hand, he runs a hand through his hair.

He looks at Phil “It hasn't happened to stop snowing?” 

Phil frowns “It's a bit calmer but still freezing. Why do you want to go out there?

The Piglin’s shoulders drop a bit before walking past Phil and out of the room. By the time Phil can even turn around Tech is climbing down to the basement. When the old man drops down his friend is already dawning his armor. 

“Something is going on, don't know what.” Techno begins “Going to gather the kid and bring him here, it's cold outside and I would like to keep count of everyone.” the blood god ties his cloak.

“Are you sure about this mate?” Phil cautions.

Techno chuckles “You can't be sure about anything nowadays.” He swivels to look at Phil “I would appreciate some hot tea when I get back.” 

Phil nods and promises his best friend in the whole dam server. The only person the other trusted watched as he left into the blizzard. His wings itch for him to go after the piglin when a few minutes pass. Finally, the door opens and Phil jumps to his feet to greet Techno and Ranboo. The hybrid looks sheepish as Tech quickly positions himself next to the fire. Everything seemed normal, yet Phil had a dreaded feeling.

\-------

The house was silent the next morning, and the blade walked the first floor. The chat and his thoughts telling him something was wrong. The small bit of sanity whispered that he was just tired. Every noise made him jump and prepare for a battle. His knuckles had gone white from how tightly he held his sword.  _ Portal _ a voice whispered and before even his mind caught up he was going. Through the snow and to the neither portal where he saw the vines. He had found the threat, yet it wasn't his. Ranboo maybe, no, Phil? It did not matter as he took his sword out.

The vines fell and withered to ash, and soon he was through the portal doing all the same. It was as if his body was on autopilot, something he knew from battle. This was just weed killing not fight against an empire. Yet the voices were screaming and he could only hear his own heart. Slamming down with his pick he severs his home from the world. The bridge falls apart and the vines turn to ash. The overwhelming feeling of doom he had woken to subsides. His body becomes his own again and he takes a moment. Every bone and muscle hurt from staying so tense all night. Guess it was worth it, his dear friend and colleague were safe. 

Through the portal the cold burned, piglin were meant to live in the hottest possible environment. It was no surprise to Techno that the cold was all but good, but this was different. When home he gets so close to the fire he could practically be in it. His armor is heavy but he is too tired to deal with it. Only an hour later footsteps bring any kind of alertness to him.

Phil sighs loudly “Mate, you're going to set your cloak on fire.” 

Techno uncurls himself to look at the older man “Better than freezing.” 

“Did you go out there again?” Phil approaches slowly.

Sometimes Techno wondered why people treated him like an injured animal. “Dam vines tried to start a government near our home. Couldn't let that happen.” 

Phil laughs “Now that your threat is dealt with, will the chat be good with you getting some sleep?” 

Techno tilts his head a bit listening “They want me too, but I am happy here.”

Phil sighs again “You can't get up, can you? Mate, you got yourself sick with that vertigo thing again haven't you?” 

Techno doesn't say anything the chat however was saying more than even that blond child. The old man snickers and leans down to help the piglin. 

“I have known you for how long? Twenty years? How long are you planning on being so stubborn?” the old man smiles.

The soldier leans heavily on the other “Till death dear friend.” 

As Phil laughs and the voices quiet too happy hums and noises. The little Artic family returned to enjoying their quiet life.


	2. Chapter 2

Techno watched his brothers carefully when Phil wasn't around. Making sure Tubbo isn't tricked, Tommy doesn't piss off someone, and Will doesn't wander off. His sword always showed as they walked around the market. The sharp blade and his recognizable features deter any attacks or threats. However once in a while, it is his brothers who need to be watching out for him. It does matter if he was some grand fighter, who was a bit too jumpy. Some days he is tired and gets distracted by small things. A chime or someone yelling a pitch will draw his eyes. Then just like that, the blood God becomes mortal  
This time around Will was careful to stay a bit closer to the piglin. Will was the second-best fighter of the group and also the most observant. So it didn't take long for him to notice the signs of Techno’s tiredness. He was a bit more jumper, and his eyes lingered too long as they scanned around them. It was fine for his brother to let his guard down with Phil around. But when the three of them are alone, enemies like to strike. Having the grand warrior Technoblade fixed that problem when the dude didn't look drugged.  
”Tubbo!” they both hear Tommy cry out.  
Tech’s sword is already drawn as they rush over to the younger two. A man has a pistol to Tubbo’s head. He looks like a blaze hybrid with the orange markings running down his face and arms. He growls something at Techno that makes the fighter tighten his grip. Carefully the piglin answered in the same language the man had spoken. Then in one motion turned the firearm at Techno’s head and shot. For a few seconds, they all thought the second oldest was dead. Tommy screamed and swung at the man with his sword.  
Wilbur rushed over to Tubbo who quickly moved to where Techno fell. There was no blood, and he was breathing. Had he not been hit? Then why did he fall to the ground? The two got an answer when as the second it is in reach Techno snatched Will’s sword and jumped at their atacker. Tommy got shoved aside as within seconds the fighter’s target was dead. Techno didn't move for a moment as Tommy ran to Tubbo’s side and began sobbing. He just knelt there over the pile of ash that seconds ago almost ripped everything he cared about away.  
After getting his breathing under control Will approaches him. Will notices the shattered remains of his brother’s sword. He must have used it to block the bullet. Red eyes look up at the human and take the offered hand. On his feet, he hands the sword back to his brother who shakes his head.  
”I know you hate not having a weapon on you, keep it until we get home, ” Will explains.  
Techno sighs and sheaths the weapon ”Thank you, will, ”  
Stepping over to his younger brothers, the fighter carefully looks over them. Both insisting they are unharmed only for the other to ignore their words. Will chuckled watching the three. They act so much like family even if one of them was not quite human. The war has ended yet he still sees how it affects them. Just in the way Tubbo takes the pistol and unloads the barrel. To how much Techno is trembling while looking for some form of injury on the two. For two years Will had no idea how he survived without them.


	3. The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno thoughts on the first festival

The eyes on him made his skin itch, he usually loved the attention. What was this? He could take on the whole crowd, yet he kept starting at Tubbo. The kid laughed begging the fighter not to kill him. Where was Will? This was his plan, he is his leader so where is his order. Schlatt was screaming and so many eyes were on him. He aims his crossbow at the child who cowered in his prison.  
”I'm sorry Tubbo, ” the firework shoots out.  
The explosion knocks back two others and kills the child. A child, his brother’s best friend’s blood was on his hands. Blood, yes, that was familiar he knew blood, blood meant a fight. Spinning around to face the crowd he shoots again, people dive out of the way. Tommy runs and swings his sword at the piglin who ducks out of the way. He drops his crossbow and takes hold of his blade. Like a mad man, he laughs as he hits down his brother by the force of their swords meeting.  
He jumps down off the stage and every one runs, runs away from the blood God who tasted blood. Techno barely recognizes his older brother’s command to stop. Like a soldier, he stiffens and looks at the brunet. Fall back, retreat, that was a simple order so the piglin followed it. Only once Techno was out and in the quiet of the forest did everything hit him. He really was a monster.


	4. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno goes to find Tommy after Ghostbur informs him of what Dream has done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fantasy setting and was written after Tommy had run away.

“Technoblade?” The whisky voice called.

The piglin ducks upstairs to see a lost-looking ghost. Will smiles and floats over to his brother flying around him.

“How are you Ghostbur?” Techno greets.

“I am doing okay, ” he looks to the ground ”But I wanted to ask for a favor, ” 

”I have nothing else going on today, ” Techno turns toward the basement waving for the spirit to follow.

”Tommy hasn't been acting right, he seems sick, ” Will explained.

”So you want to go check on the kid?” he questioned.

”I'm worried about him, and Dream is starting to take things too far, ” Will answered.  
”What is that idiot possibly doing?” Techno stepped over and pulled a lever on the wall.

The wall opens and pushes forward his armor and weapons. ”Dream…” Will hesitated.

You don't hesitate while speaking to Techno ”What did he do?” the fighter asked carefully.

”He blew up Tommy’s camp twice, the last time was yesterday and Tommy got quite hurt.” Will explained

Techno swears ”I told him to not hurt the younger members of the server too badly, ” with his armor on and trident in hand Techno turns to his older brother ”Get Phil and bring to him the house I'll be back in an hour.” 

”Are you going to hurt Tommy?” the spirit asks.

”No I am going to hurt if not kill a certain green walking smiley face, ” 

\--------

Dropping down into a pond Techno climbs out looking over the hole in front of him. That idiot probably used enough TNT to blow up a small town. There was no sign of the camp built by the youngest member of the server. Switching from his trident to holding his sword the piglin began forward. He couldn't hear any movement as he circled the crater. 

”What are you doing here Techno, ” Dream's voice calls.

”I am fetching my brother, ” he answered, not even facing the human.

”He isn't allowed back to Dream SMP lands, ” Dream sounded too happy.

”I'm bringing him to my house, ” gripping his sword tighter he turns to face Dream. ”Unless you want me to kick your ass a second time, ” 

Dream laughs ”I would just hurry up and find the annoying child, he looked quite pale after the explosion.”

Techno swings his sword and as Dream disappeared cuts through the air. The fighter growls and shuffles through his pockets. Pulling out a folded price of weathered paper Phil had long ago made for him. The enchantment at his request shows the position of one Tommy and use to show him WIll before... Techno shakes his head and focuses back on the task at hand. It shows him to be at the bottom of the explosion? His heart drops and before his mind can catch up he is running.

Yelling out his brother’s name for any kind of response. He hasn't felt this worried about the idiot since they lived on the farm. Luckily for the two brothers, Techno fell upon 

Tommy quite quickly. When I say fell I mean fell, through a human size hole. Falling only a few feet, but it was still enough to daze Techno for a few seconds. His Worry about Tommy doubled as he scrambled to get a torch lit. 

As light flooded into the cavern Techno found his fear well placed. Yelping Techno rushed over to the child’s side. Pulse was there but weak, lost way too much blood. Head injury, broken leg, different shards were embedded in his skin from the explosion. Looking through his bag he finds one of his totems of undying and places it on his brother’s chest. Hovering his hands over the artifact the fighter mutter’s the activation incarnation. 

Tommy’s eyes snap open and he cries out seeing the figure above him. With shaking hands Techno takes off his helmet ”Toms it's Techno, the blade, it’s okay no one will hurt you, ” Techno tried to comfort.

The blond looked no less scared but grabbed at his brother’s hand. ”Don't leave me out here please,” he cries.

”That Hoglin won't get near you ever again, I swear, ” Techno tried to keep his voice even. ”Alright, I am going to give you a regeneration potion. It will put you to sleep but stabilize you enough so I can get you to my house, ” Techno shows his brother a glowing bottle.

Tommy hums in agreement, and soon he slips asleep. Techno can't help but shove a wave of growing anger down when he hears his rival’s laughter. If he wasn't taking carrying his Tommy he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from attacking Dream.

\----------

Phil paced in Techno’s small house ”Will, are you sure he said an hour?” 

”Techno said to get you and he would be back in an hour, ” Will assured.

”Then, where in \ hell is he?” Phil asked anxiously.

A crash outside brought both of their attention away from the conversation. ”I need help out here!” Techno calls.

They both rushed outside and Phil almost blacks out seeing his two sons. Rushing forward he takes Tommy out of Techno’s arms. Once inside the blond was placed on Techno’s bed where Phil had already set his things up.

Techno slams his fist against the wall creating a hole. ”If I ever see that green bastard again I'll rip his guts out, ” 

”Tech, close your eyes and take a deep breath, ” Will said softly.

”I am not a child,” the fighter growled.

”Techno!” Phil said sternly ”Do as your brother asks and then tell me what you have already done for Tommy, ” 

The piglin looked between the two pair of eyes watching him. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he says ”I had to use one of my totems of undying on him, and I gave him a regen pot, ” he kept his eyes close leaning against the wall.

”I will kill whoever did this, ” Phil whispered as he tended to Tommy  
.  
Techno opens his eyes and looks over to his dad and brother. There are very few courtesies when it comes to fighting, but there are two common said ones. Don't attack children and anyone innocent or harmless. Then here is Dream, almost killing a kid who can barely land a hit on Techno even if he was the one holding the only sword. Not to mention that fucking magic shot hit them when Tech couldn't even fight back. If Techno didn't hate magic before he certainly did now. 

”Tech are you okay?” Will’s voice sounded too far away.

”Got hit with a spell, just need to sit for a bit, ” Techno answered.

Let us just say when the dude from the nether is shivering it is a bad sign. Before anyone could reach the fighter, everything went dark for him.

\------

Technoblade the great fighter did not hate magic, he despised it. Sure Phil’s healing spells and Will’s bard shit were nice. But whatever this was, is enough to earn a strung-out death for someone. Now Techno wasn't an idiot, he was even known to scare others with how much information he can get about a person or thing. So he understood whatever was happening wasn't real, but it made him no less furious. 

”It is good to see you here, blade, ” the hoglin laughed.

Facing Dream Techno sighs ”You are beginning to really annoy me, ” 

Dream reappears behind the fighter ”The blood god, is mad I am having a bit of fun?” He taps the piglin shoulder who grabs at him, “The fighter of the war god is protective of an annoying pest,”

Techno snarls at Dream his red eyes tracing every movement like an animal. “He is my brother, you hoglin!” 

“Your brother? A mere human child the brother of the Technoblade!” Dream laughs.

The other smiles wickedly “What about those George and Snapap fellows? How easy would it be for me to kill them,” 

Dream grabs the blood god by his shirt “Don’t you dare even think about it,” 

“You go near Tommy, Phil, or Ghostbur again and they will experience the worst deaths I can imagine.” Techno waned.

———

Phil brushed his hand through his second oldest’s hair. How he was shivering even as they sat so close to the fire was beyond him. The piglin wasn’t hurt, he was seemed to be just asleep. Phil however knew better, he understood what magic could cause. If this was Dream’s work he can probably guess what happened. When Techno began to stir, his father moves slightly so Techno doesn’t attack him. As expected the fighter shoots up and does a full spin. His hand goes to where his sword was before they had taken off his armor. He mumbles something and pulls at his hair. That was a very very bad sign, and it meant a sleepless night. He turns to look at Tommy, and simply stares at a plan forming already in that head of his. 

“Hey Tech you should sit back down,” Will states softly.

Red eyes are drawn to him but there isn’t an understanding. What was the last time this happened? Phil guessed seven years, seven years since Techno has been sick. It was difficult taking care of a jumpy fighter, especially if his mind is filled with ideas of fighting. Phil didn't care though, as long as he knows the sun will rise on his sons again.


	5. Falling Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Tommy's exile, Ranboo gets traped out in the rain

Dream was not happy, and what happens when an admin isn't happy? They cause chaos, his target this time was the newest member of the city. Ranboo the pushover hybrid who managed to become almost everyone’s friend. After a bit of chatting with Eret, he found out that the guy hates water. Not only hates water but is rather badly harmed by it. Dream was still pissed off that he stood up for Tommy, which made him the perfect target.

So one rainy day as Ranboo went off to visit Tommy, he made sure he had none of his protective gear. The guy has a bad memory, he writes everything down. Erase the bit of his everyday list of things to do that makes sure he has his enchanted armor. The hybrid is faced with one horrible rainy day.

\--------

Ranboo hums happily as he walks through the nether. The quiet bubbling of the lava far below calmed any nerves he had. As he approached the portal he checked to make sure he had everything. For some reason, he felt like he had forgotten something. Did something happen? He opens his notebook and flips through the newest pages. Nothing seems wrong, he remembered most of what he was reading. Shrugging he heads through the portal and quickly regrets it.

He steps away from the portal dazed by his transport. Then he noted the sound, then the cold drops falling on his skin. Water won't kill him, but it always feels so cold, and it tends to burn his skin. Panic grips him and he tries to search through his bag. He doesn't have any armor, he doesn't have his armor. Ranboo turns toward the portal to see a green figure walk back through it. He knows where this is going and stumbles forward before tripping. The portal shatters and panic begin to make his mind go fuzzy.

”Ranboo!” a cheerful voice calls.

The hybrid tries to get up but is hit by dizziness, ”I need to get out of the rain!” 

”But it is so nice!” the ghost retaliates.

Ranboo doesn't answer as he struggles to get his breathing under control. He senses the ghost leave his side as he tries again to get to his feet. The rain won't kill him, it can’t, he tries to reason. Then the other part of his brain supplies him all the times it almost had. 

”Hey big guy, you got to calm down. I will help you out of the rain.” that was Phil’s voice.

An arm wraps around his waist allowing him to gain some balance. They are walking and a third voice calls his name. It was Tommy, he knew that high pitch voice from anywhere. 

”Duck your head, ” Phil warns.

His panic subsided a bit so his vision was cleared up enough for him to be able to move inside the tent without much trouble. Quickly he pulls off his suit jacket and tosses that and his tie aside. 

”Why in the hell don't you have your armor!” Tommy yells at him.

”Dream did something, ” was all Ranboo could answer with. 

Phil sighs as he approaches the tent with a bundle of cloth in his hands. ”First Tommy and now you? Can't he just leave you, kids, alone?” 

Tommy laughs, and for just a second Ranboo felt a burning hatred for Dream. A hatred that was enough to make someone kill. He can only pray someone kills that idiot before more people get hurt. Making sure to stray away from eye contact he takes the towel from Phil. He felt horrible not looking up at his two friends, but he knew he would freak out again. Memory hated him, and nine out of ten times he would forget someone’s face when his mind was cloudy. To recognize someone’s voice and presence only to not know who you are looking at. It was no questions asked, terrifying.

“Ranboo, close your eyes and take a deep breath, “ Tommy offered.

“Why?” The hybrid asked back.

“It will help,” Phil answered.

He hesitates and a hundred things go wrong him his head. But he trusts them, right? He feels Phil sit next to him and Ranboo closes his eyes.


	6. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voices get a bit too loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken place during Phil's and Techno's turtle hunting trip

”Stab him!” Techno looks at his dad. Heavily armored to just gather some turtle eggs. It reminded him of when they went to the market and Phil always looked ready for war. The voices were getting worse, he told him and Phil said it would be okay. That he could ignore their calls and screams for blood. Whatever one said to stab Phil must be more insane than Techo himself. God, was he so sick of the bloodshed and all of the pointless killing. 

Tommy is who knows where, and Will… Will was dead, even if that spirit acts like the brunette. That ghost was just that, a ghost of memories that blurred in his mind. ”Blood for the blood god!” Won't they just shut the fuck up? Taking his sword he drives it into the ground, and he falls into the snow. Phil yells his name and comes running to the fighter’s side. 

He killed Tubbo, he killed so many many people at the call of those voices. Will, he heard voices too, if he had just shoved the war aside for a moment, maybe… Maybe then he could have saved his older brother from what happened. If Dream could see him now, gripping onto his dad’s shirt sobbing. Screaming out apologies that only half made sense. What would that hunter say? Maybe he wouldn't say anything, because at the end of the day there was just Techno, the voices, and his family. 

Everyone else was just targets, the voices craved the blood of. So if Dream saw this, saw the fighter cry to his father about the voices in his head. Then Techno would finally snap at that bastard and lunge unarmed at him. Listening to the voices who told him to kill anyone who posed a threat. Phil was no threat, he protected his son from himself. Tommy was not a threat, he was just a child. Will was just a human, who hated violence. How could any of them be a threat? Then there is Dream, the one who was the voices to his brothers. 

Dream the admin who drove Willbur Soot insane, and is doing the same to Tommy. ”Blood for the blood god, skulls for the skull throne, Revenge for the rained death, ”


	7. The god of blood and of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno decides to take care of dream himself

That is the terrifying part to Phil, his sons were all so powerful. Tommy had this way with words that allowed him to trick merchants and bandits alike. Will can twist the tide of war to his script, so he always comes victorious. Techno never stands down and will do anything to keep with his morals. So where did it go wrong?

Tommy barely speaks now and that spark of his is gone. Will lost his war and his life, now he is just a clueless spirit. Techno? His father was sure he saw the worst of what his son could cause. He tore down whole counties because of corrupt leaders. When he carried Tommy back to the house there was a rage in his eyes. When Phil asked who done this the man growled out the name of a god. Dream…

The ruler of almost the whole country, a fighter as grand as Techno. Not to mention like his son he also had a god backing up his every movement. War and death brothers, destined to always be a battle. War hates the death he brings, and Death mocks that his brother does all the work for him. Techno the blood god, and Dream the puppet master.

”Phil, tomorrow morning warn everyone to leave L’manburg.” Techno finally spoke after the sun had fallen.

”What do you plan to do?” His father questioned.

The piglin laughs ”Kill whoever isn't you or Tommy, ” 

\--------

Techno met sword to sword with Dream before they both jumped back. The next strike shattered the human’s sword while the Piglin began to hit harder. Thunder lit up the sky as Dream raised his trident, the lighting struck his opponent. However, Techno wasn't the one fighting. That was the terrifying thing about him. Dream himself had the power of a God, he could create and destroy. His only limit came to people, he just couldn't poof someone away. Techno, on the other hand, had so much anger he was never truly fighting. Any pain was delayed because that anger of his overpowered it. 

Dream’s eyes widened as Techno pulled out his famed crossbow and shot. The fireworks blinded the puppet master and he quickly tried to recover. He dicks just in time out of the way of Tech’s first swing. The second however catches him off guard. As Dream watched his death come full force down on him he swore thousands of voices screamed out ”blood for the blood God!”

\--------

In Eret’s castle, those who lived in the city clung to each other. Thunder echoes and explosions shook the ground. Phil was able to get the rest of the Dream’s team under control. If someone wasn't crying or trying to stay aware of where they were, they comforted others. What else were they supposed to do? Go out and split up the tyrant who was ripping everyone apart and the overpowered fighter? 

When things quieted down Tommy tried to go out with the group of fighters. A request from Ramboo to keep him company till the rain let up had him stay back. Phil led the charge out, and what they saw was enough to make anyone wary. He held his arm out as he spotted Techno, or rather the blood god.

Even with everything, Phil knew too well ”Techno!” the fighter turns toward the group ”Stand down, ” Phil speaks clearly and sternly.

One blink then a second, and his sword clings to the ground. He looks at Dream and then back at his father. A war weapon, he knew that is all the others following him saw. Techno doesn't move as the group praises him and laughs at the now-dead Dream. Only when did Phil open his arms widely and spread out his wings did he move. The blade buried his face into his father’s neck and chuckled.

”Not even close, ” he sighed.

Phil swore as the fully armored blood God went limp. He lowered both of them to the ground and just held his son there. The rain began to lighten up and the sun peaked out. Maybe things will finally be looking brighter for his boys.


	8. I would Of Been There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Techno angst after Tommy left

He heard Phil downstairs and he heard him humming happily. He heard the lack of screaming and laughing that came with having the child around. Anger settled into a numbness that stilled his body. All while his mind ran faster than his enemies. Then the memory of Tommy taking Tubbo’s hand and leaving him there surrounded hits him. The anger that follows however hits much harder. His nails dug into his palms as he tries to ignore the voices. They wanted the world to burn, they wanted blood.

If it wasn't Phil who was home maybe he would have rushed out and killed the first mob or player he saw. Tommy left him again, again he was ready to fight for him. It was his fault for trusting the child again, now he had no friends. Every action he had taken was fruitless. Tomorrow he would destroy the city and kill them all. Dream and the blood god will kill and burn everything and everyone in their path. Today? Techno sat with bleeding hands hating himself for trusting someone who had already betrayed him.

Again he was just a weapon in the eyes of all of them. Well, maybe there were a few exceptions, or maybe there weren't. His eyes drift to his sword but just as his mind decided on its own it moved out of sight. He wanted blood, whoever he could get his hands-on would die. Nobody ever listens to him because he was just some fucking weapon. Ready to jump in and save the day because that is all he does. After all, How does a weapon feel pain? 

Hands grab his wrists and his eyes shoot up to look at Phil’s. The anger seems to settle when he sees the man’s green eyes.

He hums and smiles gently “The stew is done, how about we go downstairs and have some?” 

The question was so out of place in the hundreds of thoughts he had. He twisted his hands so he was the one grabbing at the other’s wrist. There the fighter finds a pulse and things grow quiet. They just sit there for a few minutes, Phil never trying to pull away. 

“I would have been there for him, I was there for him. Then the second he saw Tubbo he left me.” he looks up at his oldest friend “I was ready to fight thirty people for him and he just left me, Phil.” 

The other sighs “I know, I know, ” he gently pulls his hand away “He was using you Tech, he got what he truly wanted and he left.”

Techno allows himself to be pulled to his feet “I was always there, ” he looks down at his hands.

Phil places a hand on Tech’s chest “I will always be here, no government or god will change that.” 

Techno laughs “There won't be a government to take you away from me after tomorrow anyway, ” 

Phil chuckles “Come on we should get those hands bandaged up,”

Techno looks back at his sword before following the other. The voices quiet and Techno the tired farmer who spends too much time in the mines was safe. The Blade was tucked away as a single memory in everyone's mind as a monster. A monster who was never real until they created him.


	9. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo goes on a trip to the village with Techno

Ranboo hums happily as he feeds his pets and does his daily chores. The sun was shining and even in the tundra, it was rather nicely warm. Footsteps make him look up at the approaching figure. He takes a moment to recognize Techno, as the piglin leans into his hut. The hybrid gives the fighter a moment to look him up and down. That was one thing he could understand about Techno. He had habits most would think odd but not Ranboo. I mean the hybrid ran around moving piles of dirt for fun. 

“I am going to the village to do some trading, I could use some company, ” he speaks after not finding whatever he was looking for.

Ranboo brightens “I would love to come with!” he turns and pats his dog’s head. 

Pulling his cape over his shoulders he begins his trail with Techno. The piglin isn't much of a talker but seemed to enjoy Ranboo’s rambles. At some point, the hybrid even manages to crack a snicker from the other. It was like this was meant to be, the two of them spending a day together. No conflict, no sides, just the two of them, keeping an eye out for the other. The villagers strangely kept their distance which Ranboo relaxed at. Usually, those who don't know him drive him away or kids get a bit two pocky. 

Children run up to them and give a courteous small head bow to the blood god. They show him their wooden swords and Techno seems intrigued. He looks at them as if considering them as a real weapon. The pig takes out a few small green gems and is given two swords in return. Happily the children run off, and Ranboo gives the all-powerful fighter a look.

“I owe their parents for patching me up one time, I try to give them a few extra Emeralds when I can.” comes a defensive answer.

Ranboo laughs “I think the blood god has a warm spot for a bunch of nobody kids.” 

Techno glares and the hybrid puts his hands up in defeat. The other scoffs and their day goes on and on their way back home night falls. Ranboo isn't used to being with someone who is also neutral about the dark. If anything 

Techno seems almost relaxed as they travel under the moonlight. Ranboo almost swears he is hearing things when the one and only Technoblade begins to hum. A slow soft almost lullaby-like song that seems to make even the wind calm. Maybe things will be okay, and maybe they could all be happy.


	10. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little fluff of that I thought of after Techno's stream after they return from finding the woodland mansion

Phil had to drag himself out of bed when Techno sent his message. Pulling on his cape he groggily walks out. Climbing up the stasis pod he pulls the lever and the two Inhumans stumble into existence. Ranboo rushes to help Techno to his feet and Phil can't help but frown at how much his friend was leaning against the hybrid. Techno rambles about their seemingly days-long trip through hell and the overworld. Ranboo jokingly punches him when the story of the enchanted apple comes up. As Phil bandages Ranboo’s burns and Tech’s leg he doesn't regret getting out of bed for a second.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older stories,


End file.
